To Reach The Top
by TeddyHugs
Summary: Nakiri Erina was hated by her father. She decided to work hard and become one of the greatest chef. Her goal is to surpass everyone and prove to everyone that she is suitable to take over the heritage, especially him.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A perfect morning for any family to go outside and have a sky was clear and the birds chirped as they flew, the spring breeze made everything feel good and the flowers slowly bloomed.

_**-CLASH-**_

A little girl about four slightly flinched, her face remaining stoic.

She glanced to the left, only to see the decorated velvet wall to be partly soaked. On the floor there were glass shards everywhere, which once was a glass cup. The little girl looked up and saw a man that looked large. He stood up from his leather chair and walked up to her, he kneels down and raises his hand.

_**-SLAP-**_

His large palms made contact with the little girl's soft cheek. The slap echoed from the large room to the hallways. The little girl falls down due to the strong force of the slap.

You might have thought that she would have started to cry and break down. But no, she remained stoic and calm as ever. The girl touched her face and looked at the ground, expecting something else to happen.

"Get up you worthless trash!" he demanded. The girl did and stood there, no longer touching her cheek. It throbbed and she felt pain from all over, but she didn't waver.

This girl's name is called Nakiri Erina and wield one of the most greatest things in the world. "God's Palette" is what they call her ability, the ability to taste anything in any dish. She had just started learning the world of cuisines and all types of cooking styles, and has yet been the polished gem everyone is expecting her to be. She has long blonde hair and pink eyes, wearing a pink dress.

Erina stared at her father with emotionless eyes, no signs of love or affections were shown in her pink eyes.

He wiped his lips "What kind of trash did you feed me? It tastes awful!".

"They're pancakes and they are not trash. They were made from the fresh ingredients that we've bought, and I've made the dough myself." explained Erina. She wasn't scared of her father, who never seemed to act like a fatherly figure to her, but thought of him as nothing more than a human that was blowing steam."I was scared that it was going to be a bit too sweet for you since I know how much you love to drink dark coffee.".

Her father glared at her "Y-you dare talk back to me!?".He raised his hand once more, about to strike it onto Erina's face, when both of them heard a knock.

He immediately went to his leather seat and smiled "Open the door.". Erina sat on the couch and sighed.

The door opened and a maid came in and bowed "Excuse me for intruding, but Senzaemon-sama had arrived.". Erina glanced at her father, a bit happy that her grandfather had came. But her father didn't look happy, but he forced a smile "I see, bring him in.". Once the maid left, he cursed under his breath.

"Get out of this room Erina, you are excused." he said in a soft yet harsh tone. Erina quickly walked out of the room and laughed softly once she was out.

-Few Minutes Later-

-_**Knock**_**-**

"Come in." Erina's father door opens and Senzaemon walked inside.

Unbeknownst to them, Erina stealthily walked near the door and curled up in a ball. She looked up and saw the back of her grandfather.

He was in his 60's and he was tall and lean for his age. He had long spiky white hair and an intimidating look, wearing a yakuza- like robe. She remembered his face clearly and remembered seeing a scar on his face.

**XXX**

"Why are you here?" asked Erina's father. Senzaemon sat down on the couch and smirked "Didn't you tell me we had something important to discuss?".

"What are you talking about?" he asked once more.

Senzaemon sighed and took a paper out from his robe and placed it on the table "What in the world are you doing, sending her somewhere else.". Erina's father's eyes widened as he sat on the seat across of Senzaemon, but then smirked "Well of course.I can't handle another minute of that trash, take her with you.".

Senzaemon shook his head "I don't know what has gotten into you but Erina is you daughter and I'm sure that your wife would have never agreed to any of this.". Erina's father sat still and sighed "Well she is no longer here...She can never come back.".

**XXX**

Erina stared at the white wall and felt her heart pounded.'_Father...Father wants to send me away?'. _She felt anxious and scared, but she didn't show it.

The door closed and Erina stood up. She reached to the handle but decided to go back to her room, still curious about what was happening.

**XXX**

Erina's father broke down in frustration "She looks just like her, a splitting image...".

"Is that why you've been treating her badly? Erina doesn't even know how her mother looks like, she can barely remember her." said Senzaemon."At least have a proper conversation with the child before you send her away.".

"No, if she stays here any longer she'll just be worthless.".

"Then I'll take Erina with me".

Erina's father looked at Senzaemon, only to see him smiling.

"I'll make her the gem that will make Tootsuki prosper.".

-Night-

"Where am I going grandfather?" asked Erina. She was in the car with Senzaemon. The blue sky now had turned dark and the moon was up. Senzaemon smiled "You'll be living with me. Your no longer going to live in that mansion.".

Erina blinked and nodded, she didn't look back."I'll gladly stay with you grandfather.".

**XXX**

The new mansion Erina walked in felt nostalgic, the last time she was here was on her 4th birthday party.

She walked inside the kitchen and saw a man that she'd never seen before for all of the times she'd been here.

The man looked about to be in his 20's. He has black hair that was tied in a ponytail and he was tall and muscular. He turned around and smiled, his eyes looked calm and carefree."My name is Jōichirō Saiba, and I'm the head chef.".

Erina blushed and nodded, her heart beat was pounding, "My name is Nakiri Erina, granddaughter of Nakiri Senzaemon. Nice to meet you...".

-12 years later-

Nakiri Erina, 16 years old and granddaughter of Nakiri Senzaemon the one known as the "Food's Demon King". She was calm and composed, the wielder of the "God's Palate" and the princess of the school. She clenched her fists as her eyes turned determined, she was going to be the one that reaches the top, and prove to everyone that she was the best. Especially him.

Meanwhile...

"So this is what Tootsuki looks like." grinned a boy. He had red-hair and yellow eyes with a scar on his eyebrow, and he stared at the school with carefree eyes.

* * *

**This is my first time writing a Shokugeki no Soma, I'm not good at writing but I will try my best. Of course there will be romance, though I might not be very good at that genre. The shipping will be Soma and Erina, I'm sorry for the fans that prefer Megumi other than Erina. But something about Erina just makes me love her so much, even though she has a somewhat arrogant and snobby attitude. Who knows, maybe I might make Soma end up with Megumi.**

**I saw a comment in FB a few weeks ago, saying that there will be a category for Shokugeki no Soma.I was so excited since I've been waiting for this moment to happen. ^^**

**I've only read one so far and I'm already hooked~ **

**My heart is racing right I hope there are other writers that would write fanfics for Shokugeki no Soma. Now I want to read more, and more, and more, and...I'm getting too excited...**

**Please read, enjoy it, and then review. Thank you very much and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

The spring breeze bellowed and the cherry blossoms were blooming. Everything was slowly growing. The students were all ready to go to Tootsuki.

"S-Souma-kun, wait up. I-I can't keep up!" cried Megumi, as she talked between her breaths. She had blue shoulder length hair, that were tied in braids, and compassionate eyes. She stopped running and touched the bark of the tree, trying to catch her breath.

Souma turned around and grinned "Sorry Tadokoro, but we shouldn't be late right?". She looked up at him, her face was sweaty and tired but managed to smile.

They began to walk, since Megumi had insisted that they won't be late.

Souma sighed as he looked straight ahead. It had already been a few months since he'd been in Tootsuki. He had met friends and rivals, and more rivals. The Autumn Election had ended and it was spring. The memories of what happened in the last round flashed in his mind, something that he'll never forget.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"W-What in the world is this?". _

_"I-I've never seen anything like this.". _

_All of the judges stared in awe at the new dish that was presented on their table. Their eyes had suddenly snapped wide open, theirs mouths went agape, their facial expression shown their desire for a taste. _

_Souma stood on the side lines watching. He had already presented his dish, but he'd never had this expression from the judges before. Just what was this dish? He wanted to know, and he knew only one person that can make this dish. _

_Nakiri Erina. She stood up front, her cool and stoic facade was shown on her face. Not even moving, but a smirk formed on her lips, She already knew that this will happen. It was the perfect dish, and she's going to win this Election once again. Her eyes glanced at the back and saw Souma. Erina felt pleased, that he will see how powerful she was. 'This dish and my victory will show you how our cooking level is a difference.'. _

_Her eyes were back at the judges again and she watched as they took a spoonful. Their faces showed ecstasy and pleased faces, all of them smiled and took another bite. _

_"T-This is heaven!" one of them cried. _

_Erina smirked and waited until all of them finished their whole dish, without even taking a break. The judges looked at Erina. _

_Souma walked a bit forward, wanting to know what just happened. Their expressions with her dish was a large difference between his. Yes, the judges did show pleased expressions but there was something else that they've felt as well, yet he cannot describe. _

_"T-that dish was a wonder, I...I cannot describe in words." one of them said breathlessly. _

_"How...would you rate the dish?" the MC asked. The judges looked at her, their face suddenly showed rage. "That's what we cannot decide!". The MC flinched and looked away 'S-Scary...!'. _

_The judges whispered to each other. "This is something we've never seen for a while.". Erina looked up at the screen and chuckled.  
_

_The audience stared in astonishment. Souma looked at the screen his face was utterly speechless, he couldn't describe his emotions. Was it anger? Envy? Or was it his pride that was hurt? The screen didn't lie about the score, and the scoreboard completely changed. _

**_!. Nakiri Erina- 100 _**

**_2. Yukihira Souma- 96 _**

_Erina looked at the scoreboard, pleased with herself. She took off her chef hat and turned around. She saw Hisako with a smile on her face. Erina walked down and saw Souma, he looked speechless but then he saw her. _

_"Congratulations Nakiri." grinned Souma. Erina looked at him, her face stoic, "What's wrong with you?". Souma gave her a confused look "What do you mean?". Erina shook her head "No its nothing.", and she walked away with Hisako running right next to her. _

_XXXXXXXX_

Souma sighed, the feeling of defeat hurt of course. But that only made him want to move on, to become even stronger. He'll surpass his old man and defeat the woman that was none other than Nakiri Erina.

"Souma-kun? Are you okay?" asked Megumi. Souma gave her a smile "I'm fine, just thinking about things.".

From nearby both of them heard the bell chiming. "Crap. we're going to be late." said Souma. He quickly took Megumi's wrist and both of them began to run, though Megumi was trying to keep up with Souma.

A blush formed on her face as she looked down, only to see Souma's hand on her wrist. Her heart accelerated and her stomach was twisting and turning. Megumi felt his warmth and his calloused skin against her skin, making her even more flustered. She figured out her true feelings for the red-headed chef, it wasn't just admiration anymore...It was more than that.

She kept those feelings hidden inside of her, afraid that if she ever told him they're friendship would never be the same. Megumi looked up at Souma, the back of his head facing her. She sighed in relief that he didn't turn back, her heart was thumping wildly and her face was beet red.

-Tootsuki-

The last bell rang and the two made it, by a slim chance. "M-made it..." grumbled Souma. Megumi panted and looked around, to see her best friends Yuuki and Ryouko. She walked towards them.

"Good morning Megumi." grinned Yuuki, as if nothing happened.

Megumi pouted "W-Why did you leave Souma-kun and I alone?". Yuuki glanced at Ryouko and smirked "But how was it? Being with Yukihira all alone, walking to school together.".

Megumi's face turned flush and she turned her head to the side, the memory of Souma holding her wrist began to play in her mind. Her heart began to accelerate once again, she couldn't tell Yuuki or Ryouko it was embarrassing. "N-Nothing at all.".

Ryouko and Yuuki looked at each other, feeling suspicious from Megumi's denial. Ryouko giggled "Doesn't that mean something happen?". Megumi flinched and blushed, she couldn't lie to these two. She was a terrible liar, her emotions always give her away.

"Y-Yes...B-But it wasn't anything serious.".

Yuuki grinned "Come on Megumi spill the beans, I want to know.". Ryouko glanced at Yuuki "Don't be so nosy Yuuki, its Megumi's personal life. She doesn't have to tell you everything.".

"But we left them alone just so something good will happen.".

Megumi of course wanted to thank Yuuki but Ryouko had a point, it was her personal life. She looked at her two best friends and smiled, if they weren't here she didn't know what would have happened to her. She told them her feelings for Souma and of course they supported her with welcome arms, and they began to plot things so Souma and her will be alone. Though it was usually Yuuki's doing and dragged Ryouko with her.

"I...I guess I have no choice right?" smiled Megumi.

XXX

"What took you so long Yukihira?" asked Marui. Souma yawned and stretched his arms "I was walking to school, and took a bit of my time.". Shun, the observer of the Polar Stars eyed at Souma closely then at Megumi. Well Souma was the same as always but there was something weird about Megumi. She was herself but acted differently, especially around Souma.

'_Maybe...Maybe Tadokoro..._' thought Shun. He glanced at Souma again. "Did something happen between you and Tadokoro?".

"Huh? Me and Tadokoro? I don't think so, she seems to be the same." replied Souma.

Shun sighed "I see.".

-Meanwhile-

In a large modern room it was quiet, but a tense atmosphere filled the room.

Senzaemon sat on the leather chair, he haven't changed much for 12 years but only got older. He firm hands clutched onto a file paper. An amused smile formed on his face.

'_Yukihira Souma_.'. That boy was very interesting indeed. Senzaemon remembered very well, the moment he took a taste of that boy's dish. He knew this was the kind of chef he needed in the school. But what made him more interesting was when he was interacting with Tootsuki's princess, Nakiri Erina. Somehow he made Erina act differently, more aggressive and gets her irritated easily. This was something you don't see everyday from the Tootsuki princess.

-Knock knock-

"Come in." said Senzaemon. The door opens and Erina stood there, her eyes looked furious and her arms were crossed but one of her hands held onto something.

"Ah Erina, is there something you need?".

Erina walked towards him, her steps echoed in the room. She placed an envelope on his desk, her eyes were filled with anger "Grandfather, what is this?".

Senzaemon took the envelope and took out a piece of paper, he smiled, "Well is something wrong with this?". Erina slammed her palm on the table "Of course there is! It is impossible for me to do this!".

"I don't see why not. Your capable of doing this, besides its only for awhile.".

Erina was frustrated. She wanted to rip the letter apart and walk away. She also had other things she needed to do. "I have a tight schedule for the whole month so I can't do it.".

Senzaemon took a sip of his tea and chuckled "I told Arato-kun to cancel everything, you can do it some other time.". "W-what!" Erina raised her voice. She immediately closed her mouth, there was no way she can escape this situation.

Erina touched her arm "Fine...I'll do it. But where in the world is this...place?".

"You'll find out tonight, oh and remember to pack up your things.".

Erina nodded and sighed already regretting that she'd agreed to do this task. She left the room and Senzaemon chuckled.

-Night-

The car parked in front of a building. It looked nice and big, and Erina stared at it. She held onto her luggage and looked back, to see the car driving away. She sighed and began to walk the stony path. Erina stopped and looked at the door and on the side was a doorbell. Her index finger pressed against the button and she heard a sound inside the building.

The door opens and Erina sees Fumio, who turned pale. "N-Nakiri-san? Why are you here?" she asked. "I should be asking you the same Daimindo-san." replied Erina.

Fumio looked down and sees luggage "A-Are you perhaps...moving in...?". Erina sighed "I guess, my grandfather told me that I have to do this. Though I don't know whats so relevant about moving into another building.".

"Well, may I please come in?".

Fumio moved out of the way "S-Sure.". Erina walked in and sighed, crossing her arms "Not bad, are there other students living in here?".

"Yes, so I hope you don't mind living with them for a while.".

Erina looked around and walked, it looked nice and big though it wasn't as big as her mansion. She continued to walk and heard laughter and chatter, curious she walked inside and saw a group of people in the living room. Erina stood there, staring at them.

One by one they turned back and saw her. Their eyes getting wider.

Satoshi was the one that responded first "Nakiri-kun, is there something you need?". Erina crossed her arms "Yes.", she took out her luggage, "I'll be staying here for a while.".

"Hey guys, whats going on? Why is it so silent?" someone asked.

Erina's blood froze, that voice...the voice she didn't want to hear for the rest of her school days. She turned around and saw him, her frozen blood melted and began to boil.

Both of them made eye contact. "Yukihira Souma.".

"Oh Nakiri, what are you doing here?" he asked. Fumio walked in, glancing at Erina. Erina looked away, why should she tell him?

"Well you see...".

-Few minutes Later-

Souma nodded and gave Erina a cheeky grin "I never knew the Director would make you come stay in the Polar Stars. Well I hope you enjoy your stay.".

Erina glared at him, irritated from his grin and his carefree look "Who said I wanted to come stay here. I only did this because my grandfather requested me to do it!".

"Oh okay.".

Erina was annoyed, really annoyed. This man never takes anything seriously, even with her threats he didn't falter. She wanted to pinch his cheeks and remove that grin on is face. Breathing slowly, she calmed down bit by bit. "So where is my room?".

Fumio touched her head "Well you see, most of the vacant rooms still hasn't been provided with a bed or cabinet. But I'll be sure to have them in, in about a few days.".

"Then where will I sleep?" asked Erina.

Fumio looked at the girls and smiled "Do any of you have a spare bed?". They shook their heads "No, and sharing a bed would be troublesome since there isn't much room.".

"B-but... I-I have-" Megumi spoke quietly, but was interrupted.

"I have a spare bed." said Souma. Everyone looked at them, surprised. Satoshi chuckled "Really, then I guess Nakiri-kun can sleep in Souma's room for a while.".

"W-What!" shouted Erina. "M-Me, go and sleep in his room.". Shun nodded "I guess its the only way.".

"Come on Nakiri, arguing it over won't solve anything besides its just a few days." said Souma. Erina took her luggage "Guess I have no choice.".

XXX

"Here's my room." said Souma, as he opened the lights. Erina walked inside, cautiously walking in.

'_So this is a boys...room..._' thought Erina. She never knew that he would actually be kind of neat, she'd always thought that boys were animals that never clean their room. Then it hit her, she was going to be alone with a boy in his room. '_Alice told me about these kinds of things_.'. Erina glanced at Souma, and sighed quietly '_What am I thinking, Alice usually tells me nonsense so why should I remember them now?_'.

Erina looked around "Where is your spare bed Yukihira-kun?". Souma looked everywhere "It should be somewhere.".

She raised an eyebrow "Somewhere?". Souma turned around, his face paled "I-I...Didn't bring it with me.".

"You what!".

"Sorry, I thought I brought it along. I usually have a futon in my closet.".

"...No time to argue." said Souma. He glanced at his bed "I have plenty of room for two people, so I guess that solves it.".

"Well I'll let you get settled. Call me when your done." grinned Souma, and he walked out of the room, closing the door.

Erina was baffled, she was going to listen to someone like him. She glanced at his bed and sighed, she was going to sleep on that for a few days nonetheless sleeping right next to him. Erina was frustrated and tired, she took out her night clothing and began to change.

"Oh Nakiri I almost forgot. This door doesn't have a-" Souma opened the door.

Erina's eyes widened, her body was frozen. Souma seemed to have frozed too. Both of them stared at each other.

"P-P..." Erina blushed. She slapped him in the face "Pervert!", Souma quickly got out of the room. Erina quickly changed into her nightclothes, fully this time. She slumped to the ground, her face completely flustered. 'H-how could I be so careless!'.

She was practically half naked when he walked in. Erina curled up into a ball, she hated this. '_I hate him! He's going to regret what he'd just done_.'.

XXX

"Souma-kun? Are you okay? You look kind of red and pale." said Megumi. Souma laughed "You think so...I guess I should go to sleep then.". Megumi smiled "Okay, good night.".

Souma touched his throbbing face, and looked at the door. He was just going to tell Erina that this door didn't have a lock. He messed his hair up 'This is my fault. I should've knocked.'. Everything just happened in just a flash. First he opened the door and saw Erina changing. The next thing he knew her palm made a strong impact on his cheek. Souma sighed and walked in, hoping the recent memory before was all just a dream.

"Hey Nakiri, did you sleep yet?" asked Souma. All he saw was a dark room and a sleeping Erina on one side of his bed. He walked towards the bed and scratched his head "Look Nakiri, I'm sorry for what happened...a few hours ago.".

He didn't know what to say. "And I know that your really mad at me.". Souma sighed "So...". He glanced at Erina, she wasn't budging. 'I guess she's asleep.'. Souma stood there, not really knowing what to do next. He was tired and sleepy.

"Hurry up and get to bed." muttered Erina. Souma looked at her "Did you say something? I thought you were asleep.". Erina sat up and sighed "I was awake the whole time.".

Souma sat on his bed "Really?". Erina rolled her eyes and went to sleep, "Yes.". She turned her head away from seeing Souma's face, her face flushed "And I forgive you.".

"Did you say something Nakiri? I couldn't hear you.".

"No its nothing, now go to sleep.".

Souma chuckled softly and went to sleep. Erina sighed and blushed. '_Maybe it won't be so bad staying here for a while_.'

* * *

**It has been so long since I've updated. There are too much things swirling in my head right now. **

**This chapter is pretty random right? I always wanted to read a fanfiction where Erina goes live in the Polar Stars but I figured I might as well just write one. Its not as good as I thought it'll be but I'll try to develop it better. **

**The characters are a bit OOC, like Erina she's not too...tsundere. Senzaemon is so cunning~ **

**Okay, maybe I shouldn't have made Souma accidentally seeing Erina change. But there's a 10% chance I might change it.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter ^^**


End file.
